


Hooked On A Feeling

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Cussing, M/M, Minho is a badass, Robots, Slight drinking, Space Gays, awkward everything, chan is not a very good bounty hunter, i need to sleep, like they do it one (1) time, minho thinks hes evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: Minho is one of the best criminals in the galaxy, Chan is an amateur bounty hunter, with the uncanny ability to get under Minhos skin.





	Hooked On A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm so sorry yes i know i have a fic to update but i watched all the guardians of the galaxy movies and cried a lot and that spurned this, my child. Warnings for lame made up planet and species names and a lot, a lot, of cursing. Rushed ending cuz it's almost 12am hahahahahhaha, edited hardly or hardly edited? We'll never know.. i'll go back and edit in the morning but I wrote half of this on my tablet and it likes autocorrecting minho to mucho so we'll see how it ends up. Enjoy?? [edit] i edited this haha but tell me if you see any mess ups thx

 

 

This foreign aircraft is getting on Minho’s nerves, it’s been tailing him for the past 30 minutes and getting a little too close for his liking. Granted he’s probably just being paranoid, being one of the best criminals in the galaxy has its perks if being overly aware and concerned is one of them. But this ship has official written all over it. Sleek and black with a white stripe down the side, shaped like a manta ray with a tail that crackles occasionally with charged electricity. Yep, this ship has trouble written all over it.

 

He sneaks a glance in his left mirror only to see the ship inch closer and decides it’s time to make a quick getaway. Inputting coordinates for Humnu a planet filled with mostly animoids and talking fauna, he slides around his small aircraft the wheels of his pilot's chair squeaking, he needs to oil them and has for a while now. Flipping switches on the glowing dashboard his left-hand hovers by the blue button closest to him and puts the other on the lever beside him.

 

Grinning maniacally as the song playing in the background climaxes, the guitar solo screaming in his ears, he slams down on the button, his hand stinging from the force and yanks the lever back as far as it can go. “YEAH” he screeches out, throat going sore as he blasts into the dark sky peppered with stars and the occasional glowing mini planet, too small for anyone to live on.

 

He glances into the left mirror again and with no sign of the ship, releases the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He’d done it again, Lee Minho, the greatest criminal in the galaxy, at least he’d like to think so. Minho has been doing this, the criminal thing, for a while now. On his 15th birthday, his dad handed him his first blaster, a heavy winter coat and the keys to a small aircraft, and then had promptly kicked him out of the house. ( he still has the blaster, even though he’s long grown out of it, keeps it strapped to his boot at all times. The aircraft is long gone though. )

 

Minho couldn’t blame him though honestly, he had more siblings than he could count, it had to be hard to feed all of them. He’s always been kind of a loner anyway, when he first started out he had formed a little gang of kids around his age, Changbin who was a year younger and one of the damned best engineers he would ever know, and Jisung who was even younger than Changbin, he had been their trigger-happy gunner, always glad to put someone out of their misery.

 

But then tragedy had struck and Changbin had died one night when their ship exploded. Jisung and Minho had been gone getting food for dinner and by the time they got back, their ship was in flames, with no sign of Changbin. Minho had been heartbroken, as had Jisung, blaming himself he had pushed Jisung away and disappeared one night. Sure he felt bad about leaving Jisung alone there, but he was smart he would’ve figured it out. Since then Minho has been alone, with the exception of the robots, Peter and Parker that Changbin had created and had miraculously survived the fire.

 

A light begins flashing on his dashboard, snapping him out of the past, and then the alarm begins blaring. “ _Fuck_ ” he whispers, the scanners picked up something attached to his ship, probably a tracker. But when the hell did they put it on? He didn’t even feel the ship jolt. Shaking his head he runs the outside scanner again to identify the object, it's appearing on his screen now and Minho just stares in disbelief. It’s a human, a human form at least. Minho feels like rubbing his eyes, this has got to be a joke right. Shaking his head he clasps the silver mask around his face, activates autopilot and strides towards the back of his aircraft. Unhooking his favorite blaster from its position on the belt around his waist, he cracks his neck one, yells “Open right capsule” in the direction of the dashboard and the right window creaks open, the wind whipping in his face. He rolls his eyes and jumps into the air, kickstarting his booster and lifting into the air.

 

Jetting from the side of his ship he quickly spots the intruder, from this high up its hard to tell if its an actual human or not. But moving closer it becomes clear that yes, this is a human, one that is now unclipping his own blaster from his belt and firing at Minho. He shakes his head in amusement and fires off a few rounds, his gun sparking and spitting after each shot. The human is wounded by now, he can see the blood squirting from his side, the human has dropped his gun and is suddenly falling from the side of the ship.

 

“ _Fuck_ ” Minho whispers, “I didn’t wanna fucking kill him, ugh” he groans, diving after the human and capturing him before he falls any further. “Fuck” he whispers again, jetting towards his ship and landing securely inside. “Peter open up a new bedspace in the third section please” he shouts out, mask unclipping from his face. “Yes, captain” the voice replies and soon robotic arms can be heard whirring in the background.

 

Setting the human down on the newly formed bed he slips his gun back into its holster and sighs, running a hand over his face. “Peter full body scan please, I’m not trying to kill him” he shouts out again and a “Yes captain” is repeated and an automated arm appears and scans the human for a while.

 

“Captain, the human has one minor injury, a slash in his side, presumably from your weapon. He also has a slight lack of oxygen and a concussion.” The robot chirps. Adjusting his arm to its former position.

 

“Treat all injuries as you see fit Peter” Minho sighs again and shrugs his jacket off.

 

“Send Parker to fix some dinner too" he slides his boots off and wriggles his toes, cramped from being confined all day.

 

“Yes, captain.” The robot repeats and a smaller robot emerges from its chest, “Yes captain” it jerkingly says and then disappears off into the folds of Minho’s ship. “Wake me when dinner is ready Peter.” Minho rolls into the bed beside the human and promptly falls asleep, his breathing slowing after only a minute.

»»»»

It feels like a few moments later when the voice of Peter is drilling into his brain. “Captain Captain Captain” he is repeating over and over. “WHAT FOR GODS SAKE WHAT” he shouts, shoving the pillow over his face. “The human is escaping” the robot hums calmly. “WHAT” Minho is shooting out of his bed and pulling on his boots faster than you can sneeze.

“WHAT THE HELL PETER WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING, SHUT DOWN THE DOORS DON’T LET HIM OUT” He continues to yell as he yanks his jacket on.

 

“Captain-” “I SAID SHUT DOWN THE DOORS” Minho is too busy yelling to notice the robot rolling his eyes and sighing exasperatedly.

 

“Don’t just stand there! Where is he!?” Minho shouts.

 

“He’s in the kitchen master.” The robot offers helpfully, pointing one finger towards the general direction of the kitchen.

 

Minho bursts through the doors fully prepared to pull out all the stops, he’s got the electric net at the ready, prepped to go. What he was not ready for, is for the human to be standing in his kitchen, humming softly to himself at the music playing through the transmitters on his ears, the human is half naked, in his kitchen, listening to music and flipping, pancakes?

 

Minho gasps in relief, and then shrieks and covers his eyes. “What the hell man, why are you in my kitchen naked, why are you cooking pancakes and why” he turns to glare at the robot. “Did you let him in here in the first place?”

 

The human shrugs, “I was hungry” he replies and then turns back to the stovetop, shoveling pancakes onto a plate and carrying the plate over to the table where butter and syrup and is that a plate of bacon? Are waiting.

 

“Come on, sit down!” the human grins cheerfully at Minho and Minho, who is too dazed to do anything else, slumps into the chair pulled out for him.

 

“So” the human starts, swiping butter onto his pancakes and cutting them apart with his knife.

“I’m here because I’m supposed to capture you, I don’t know man, I don’t think I was supposed to capture you, yanno, I think my captain was but he lost you and I kinda just hitched a ride…” The human frowns and then rambles on “Yeah, I think that's what happened…”

 

“Wait, wait okay.” Minho sits up and pinches the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “SO you” he points at the human. “Were sent to capture me.”

 

“Well, my captain was, he’s a bounty hunter, I’m just an intern, of sorts.”

 

“Right right” he waves his hand dismissively. “So your captain was sent to capture me and you, in the heat of the moment, decided to jump.” he paused, thinking. “Onto my ship.”

 

“That’s exactly it!” The human grins at Minho and a dimple appears. _Fuck._

 

“Okay well, human, what is your name.” Minho sits back in his chair, folding his arms.

 

“Bang Chan, though most call me Chan, or Kangaroo, or Dumbass, depends on who it is.” Chan grins again and continues shoveling food into his mouth.

 

“Okay dumbass, so, what do you expect me to do with you now?” Minho frowns. “I may be a criminal but I’m not going to throw you into the dark void of space and it’s at least three days until our next stop.”

 

“I expect you to eat your pancakes.”

 

“Excuse me!?”

 

“What?” Chan smirks innocently at Minho and points his fork towards the plate of uneaten food.

 

“According to your file at HQ, I’m older than you are, so eat your food, baby.”

 

Minho chokes at the pet name and forces down the blush rising through his shirt collar. “Don’t call me that.” He manages to mutter before drowning his pancakes in syrup and shoving them down his throat.

 

The first day passes with Minho avoiding chan every chance he can get. But chan has an uncanny ability to pop up in unusual places. When Minho is trying to maximize the boosters on his ship chan is there offering to hand him tools. Minho simply glares at him and turns the music blasting in his transmitters up louder.

 

When Minho is cleaning the dashboard meticulously with a toothbrush and q-tips, getting into the nooks and crannies filled with grease, Chan is there trying to spritz the dashboard with soapy water to "help him get it done quicker." By the end of the first day, Minho is fed up with the curly haired sleepy-eyed boy. The fact that Chan was insanely attractive did not help his annoyance at all. Yes, Minho had eyes, Chan was built, with broad shoulders that tapered down to a strong waist. Fuck.

 

To put it gently. He was cute, very, very cute. And Minho, although he liked to pretend he didn't have feelings, was feeling quite a lot when Chan was around. The first day ends with Chan's dimpled grin etched into Minho's eyelids and his laughter echoing in Minho's brain.

**»»»»**

The second day starts off much like the first, only this time Minho is waking up to the smell of sausage and eggs instead of pancakes and bacon. He shakes his head at the sight in the kitchen, Chan is standing by the stove singing into the spatula "cause there AIN'T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH" he croons, off tune. And he's pantsless, again.

 

"Do you ever fucking wear pants?" Minho mutters, trying to avert his gaze from Chan's bare legs, in his personal opinion, no one's legs should ever, under any circumstance, look that good.

"Nah" Chan smirks. "I know you like it though!" He wiggles his ass in Minho's direction and Minho gulps.

 

" _No_ , I do _not_!" He exclaims hotly, "now please put some clothes on!" Blushing, He pretends to gain a huge interest in the placemat adorned with kittens.

The day passes quickly enough with Chan being as annoying as possible, per usual. Though at this point Minho is getting used to it. He even lets Chan hug him once. Although he was caught off guard so Minho isn't sure if it counts.

That night finds Minho unable to sleep, so he wanders the halls of his aircraft. This one is the one he's had for an extended period of time, two months to be precise and he's grown quite attached to it. Having set Chan up to sleep in a different room than his own he peeks his head into the borrowed room, expecting to find a softly snoozing dumbass, he is instead met with a pair of brown eyes, staring right back at him.

 

Minho shuffles in the doorway, "Can't sleep?" He mutters, hating the way his voice sounds, he sounds like a child talking to his crush. Repulsive.

 

"Mmh" Chan hums in response and scoots over, patting the empty spot beside him.

"Wait!" Minho holds up a finger and dashes to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine off the shelf. He runs back into Chan's room and almost laughs at the confused look on Chan's face.

"Wine, it's a relaxer." He explains, scooting up the bed to sit beside Chan and popping the cork on the bottle.

 

"You didn't get any cups" Chan points out.

"Yeah, I figured we could just drink from the bottle unless that bothers you..."

"No no, it's fine!" Chan is quick to reassure him.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, swapping the bottle back and forth until it is almost empty.

"Yanno" Chan mumbles cheeks flushed from the wine. "In your file, it said you were 'brutal' and 'heartless' also 'bloodthirsty' but you aren't any of those." He laughs. "You're just lonely."

Minho sighs. "Figures out of everyone to find out my secret it would be you huh." He slings his arm around Chan's shoulders and pats him softly.

"What a fuckin mess, you know one of my secrets." He takes another drink. "Tell me one of yours."

"I have a metal arm," Chan says after a few moments of silence.

"A what!?" Minho chortles.

"A metal arm!" Chan exclaims, "see!" He pulls his long-sleeved shirt up to reveal a metal arm, fashioned from thin steel plates it started at his elbow and ended at the tips of his fingers.

"Huh." Minho stares at it for a moment.

"You can touch it yanna." Chan laughs dryly. "It won't hurt you."

Minho takes Chan's metal hand and gives it a squeeze. The hand is flesh colored which explains why he hadn't noticed it before. "How did this even happen?" He wonders out loud.

"I pulled some kid from an explosion, cost me my arm but he's a good engineer and made this for me."

"An explosion? An engineer?" Minho sits upright abruptly."What was the kid's name Chan, what was his name?"

"Changbin" Chan replies a look of curiosity on his face. "Seo Changbin, why?"

 

"Oh, my God." Minho is shaking now, tears are threatening to spill. "Is he alive? Is he well?"

"Yeah man, as far as I know, he's out searching the galaxy for some kid named Minho or something, saying he has to apologize for something."

"Wait a second." The realization dawning on Chan's face. "You're Changbins Minho!" He practically screeches.

Minho can only nod in disbelief."Chan, where was Changbin last seen?" He chokes out.

"Uh around the mining colonies by the master planet I think"

"Come on then!" Minho is giddy with joy, Changbin is alive! Alive alive alive! The words are bouncing in his head and he feels like screaming.

He is pulling Chan by the hand down the hallways towards the control panel. Chan is shirtless and Minho's house slippers are sliding off of his feet. But Changbin is alive and that is the only thing that matters.

"PETER" he yells. "INPUT COORDINATES FOR THE MINING COLONIES BY THE MASTER PLANET " "AND THEN PLAY MY FAVORITE SONG EVER."

The ship whirrs to life and changes course almost instantly. Minho whoops and Chan laughs along with him.

The song is playing now and Minho is dancing, pulling Chan along with him, it's part joy part wine that he's feeling right now but there's a cute boy in front of him and wine coasting through his veins and he is high on happiness. So right as the singer's voice swells with an "I'm hooked on a feeling!" He pulls Chan closer, hesitates for one moment and then thinks to himself, Fuck it. And kisses him, the kiss is stomach swooping and toe-curling and Minho isn't sure it's the wine talking anymore.

 

"Well damn, if this is your reaction to the good news I wouldn't mind spending all day every day with you." Chan laughs, his head thrown back and his body is warm where Minho is touching him.

"Shut up!" He giggles and Chan leans in to kiss him this time.

"My turn" he whispers in Minho's ear and chuckles at his bright red cheeks.

"You know now that we're headed to a completely different quadrant it's gonna take a little longer to get there." Minho whispers in Chan's ear.

"Yeah well, I don't think well have a problem finding something to do." Chan laughs again. "I can think of a few things right off the top of my head."

Minho blinks in fake innocence up at him. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Chan exclaims, "like pancake making, I can fix your pilot chair wheels for you, stuff like that!" He grins at Minho who is pouting now and says "just kidding!" As he swoops in for another kiss.

Minho grins into it as his ship cuts through the night sky, towards old friends and maybe new ones and he is filled with a sense of satisfaction, a sense of belonging, a sense of dare he say it? _Home._

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/goat__s)
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
